scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Zomba
There is also an African city named Zomba. : That's Monstertainment | actor= Les Tremayne }} Zomba is one of the demons from the Chest of Demons. She had the power to put people into movies or TV shows. Physical appearance Zomba has red skin mottled with orange spots, huge yellow eyes, a mouthful of large teeth and a tangled mane of purple hair. She wears a tattered pink dress. She also wears miniature bones as hanging earrings. Personality Zomba's powerful magics are somewhat offset by her rather simple and gullible personality. She is obsessed with releasing the Demon Chest ghosts (her motive for this end is never clear),she loves eating like Scooby and Shaggy comparing that she ate popcorn, and often uses her frightful appearance to intimidate—but she has a tendency to believe whatever she is told, making her relatively easy to trick. Powers and abilities Zomba possesses the ability to project beams from her eyes which have varied effects such as destroying objects, unlocking vaults and teleporting her victims into motion picture. The realm she places them into seem to come to life. She is also capable of teleporting herself wherever she desires. History Early life Prior to the events of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Zomba and the rest of the 13 ghosts were imprisoned in the Chest of Demons, which eventually found its way at Vincent Van Ghoul's temple in the Himalayas. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' Zomba and the rest of the demons were freed when Bogel and Weerd tricked Shaggy and Scooby into opening the Chest of Demons. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Zomba teleported the gang into an old gothic horror movie (The Son of the Bride of the Ghost of Frankenstein) as a way to get them out of the way while she stole and opened the Chest of Demons from the security room in Daphne's house. However, when it was revealed that Flim-Flam planted a decoy in the security room and was in possession of the real chest, Zomba simply joined them by teleporting into the movie. In person, Zomba was rather ineffectual, simply giving chase after the member with the chest and never capturing them. During one such chase she was thrown off a blade from the windmill generator on Frankenstein's castle, and fell directly into the waiting Chest of Demons—joining the evil spirits she was questing to liberate. With Zomba removed from the mortal plane, the spell was broken and the gang returned home (That's Monstertainment). When the Chest of Demons was forced open by the Queen Myrtle sailing into the Bermuda Triangle, Zomba was released from the Chest alongside Maldor the Malevolent, Queen Morbidia, and the Reflector Specter in the form of a cyclops cyclone gestalt, which turns on the ghostly crew of the Queen Myrtle before eventually being forced back into the Chest of Demons. (Ship Of Ghouls) While Scooby was traveling back to his time using Time Slime's Time scepter, he's shown many ghouls he encountered in the past, Zomba was one of them. (It's A Wonderful Scoob) Appearances * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** 105. That's Monstertainment ** 109. It's A Wonderful Scoob (no lines, illusion) * DTV29. (no lines) Notes/trivia * Although she didn't speak in It's A Wonderful Scoob, she did snarl, but it's unknown if it was the same voice actor as before. References }} Category:13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Category:Demons Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Real monsters Category:Recurring characters Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo characters Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo monsters Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo villains